A Sleepover with Bonnie
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: When Bonnie makes a new friend named Doc at school, she soon finds out just how special she is when it comes to fixing toys. R/R


DISC: We do NOT own any of the chars from Toy Story or Doc McStuffins. They belong to their respective creators! We do however own the plot of this story!  
Enjoy!

"A Sleepover with Bonnie"

Six-year-old Doc McStuffins sighed as she watched the rain continue to fall outside the classroom window. She knew they wouldn't be going out to recess that day afternoon. Usually whenever it rained, their teacher, Miss Crystal, kept them inside, but allowed them to play amongst themselves.

As Doc turned the page in Karen's Roller Skates, she heard the teacher get up and take her place at the front of the classroom.

"All right you guys," she began, "since it's still raining, we're going to have recess inside today."

Doc smiled to herself while some of her classmates groaned around her. She knew one boy in particular was going to find it hard to stay inside. His nickname among the students was Rocket because he had a lot of energy. Doc secretly thought that if Rocket was a plush animal, Doc would see him every day in her clinic.

When recess time rolled around, Doc headed for the house keeping corner. It was where all the plush animals and dolls were kept for playing house and other related games.

Before reaching her destination, Doc pulled her book bag out of her cubby and brought it with her.

Sitting down near a basket of plush animals, Doc took out her two best friends, Stuffy the dragon and Lamby. She was about to start playing when she caught sight of Rocket and another boy named Jackie playing across the room. They were bashing two figurines together. From where Doc was sitting, it sounded like they were arguing.

"Hulk Hogan, I'll kick your butt and take your title!" John Fen said.

Curious and a little worried; Doc stood up and walked over to the two boys.

"Well you know something, brother, if you want to fight me, I'll fight with you, anywhere, any time." With that, they started to fight.

"Gee, I wonder what they're fighting about," Stuffy mused.

"I don't know," Lamby said with a shrug, 'but they should stop before someone gets hurt."

As Jackie moved the Hulk to strike John again, he aimed too far and landed on the floor.

"Jackie, are you all right?" Doc exclaimed, "Here, let me help you."

"Thanks," Jackie replied, taking her offered hand.

"You're not hurt, are you?" She asked.

"No," he said.

"Jackie, can you come here for a minute, please?" Miss Crystal called from her desk.

"Coming!" he called back. With that, he let the Hulk fall from his hand and ran for the front of the room.

Doc scooped the toy up and did a quick examination.

"Nope," she concluded, "you're not hurt. Jackie should be careful with you guys. Why were you two fighting anyway?"

"Because he wants my title!" Hulk exclaimed.

"Can't you just come up with another one?" Doc asked.

"Yes we could, but then you would have nothing to fight for. We play like this all the time. We're good friends. We trade the title back and forth."

"What's that?" Doc asked. She picked John up in her other hand.

The two figures glanced at each other before bursting into song.

We're rough  
We're tough  
We're ready to fight

We beat each other up

With all of our might

A couple pile drivers

And a close line

At the end of the day we'll always be fine

We're rough and tough

We beat each other up with all of our might

Doc shook her head as the two finished their song.

"Well as long as you're okay," she said, "and if you ever need a checkup, I'll be here."

"Thanks," John said.

"That's what I do," Doc replied, "I'm Doc McStuffins."

"I'm Hulk Hogan. Nice to meet you, Doc."

Meanwhile, across the room, Bonnie Anderson was playing with Woody, Ham and Rex.

Bonnie grinned. She loved playing this particular game with her toys.

"We have to get the money back to Farmer Jessie so she can buy the milk for Buttercup's babies."

Bonnie put Woody on a horse named Sahara and pushed him to go.

As she continued to play, she didn't notice Doc watching her from across the room. She looked up as someone else joined her.

"Hey! That looks like fun! Can I play?"

Bonnie gazed up to see a little girl with pigtails and tan skin standing there.

"Sure!" Bonnie replied.

Just then, the lunch bell rang.

The girls cleaned up their toys and got in line for lunch.

Bonnie and Doc sat together at lunch and they were talking about this and that.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know," Doc replied, "why?"

"Do you want to sleepover?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure!" Doc said, "I have to ask my Mom first."

"Okay," Bonnie replied.

******

When Doc got home, she asked her mother if she could sleepover Bonnie's house.

"I have to call Bonnie's mother, but I don't see why not," she replied.

"Thanks!" Doc said.

After Doc's Mom called Bonnie's mother, everything was set.  
After getting the good news, Doc ran up to her room.

"Guess what you guys!" she shouted, running into her room.

"You got more fish at lunch?" Cilli asked.

Doc giggled.

"No," she replied.

"You got more entries to write in the great big book of boo-boos?" Haley asked.

"No," she said, "but I might after tomorrow night."

"Why?" Stuffy asked, stuffing a chocolate bar into his mouth.

Doc frowned when she saw it.

Stuffy blushed.

"We're all going to a sleepover at Bonnie's house!" she announced.

"A sleepover? What's that?" Chilli asked.

"You know what a sleepover is. We had one a few months ago with Sir Kurbi. Remember when we helped him overcome his fear of the dark?"

"Oh yeah! So what are we gonna do at this sleepover?" the snowman asked.

"We're going to sleep in Bonnie's room all night and play games and tell scary stories and they'll be a lot of new friends for you guys to meet."

"Will it be dark?" the dragon persisted.

"Yes," she replied, "but I'm sure Bonnie has a night light."

"That's good," Chilli replied.

Stuffy chimed in.

"I'm not afraid of the dark. I just like night lights."

"Did someone say knight?" a familiar voice asked from the doorway. "I'm the bravest one in all of McStuffins kingdom. Where's the dragon?"

"Stuffy's the only dragon here," Doc giggled, "we're going on a sleepover."

"That sounds dangerous," He said, "you'll need me to protect you from the bed bugs."

"Sleepovers aren't dangerous, Sir Kurby. Remember the one we had? You had a lot of fun."

"Yes, but this will be at someone else's house."

"We'll be fine," Doc insisted, "besides, there are no such thing as bed bugs."

"Are you sure?" Chilli asked.

"Yes. Now come on, we need to get ready."

*****

Meanwhile, over at Bonnie's house, Bonnie ran into her room, a smile on her face.

"Guess what you guys!" she said excitedly, throwing her backpack down on the floor, "we're having company over tonight. My friend, Doc's coming over. And you'll get to meet some of her toys."

"Bonnie, could you come here for a minute, please?" her mother called from downstairs.

"Coming, Mom!" Bonnie called. "I'll be right back, you guys!"

The minute Bonnie was gone, Woody, Jessie, Mickey and Trixie started talking amongst themselves.

"Hot dog!" Mickey exclaimed, "We get to make new friends."

"You got to lay off the hot dogs," Trixie advised, "you eat enough cheese as it is."

"Hot dogs?" Mickey raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Mickey, that's a great a great idea."

"Let's ride like the wind, Bulls eye!" Jessie cried.

"Uh, Jess?" Woody said.

"Yeah?" Jessie asked, turning to her brother.

"Bulls eyes in the toy box," he reminded her.

"Right," she said sheepishly.

"Oh boy! We're having someone named Doc come over!" Mickey announced.

"The name Doc sounds like a doctor," Goofy commented, coming out from behind Bonnie's computer.

Rex, who had been playing Buzz Light Year of Star Command, glanced up from the screen.

"I hope she's a psychologist," he said.

"I love when we have company!" Genie cried, shooting fireworks off. This caused the box lid to spring open.

"Great. I almost get cooked like burnt lasagna and it's not even Monday."

"Garfield, aren't you excited about this momentous occasion?" Buzz asked.

"Buzz off, Light Year," Garfield grumbled.

"Genie," Jasmine started, "can I talk to you for a second, over here?" she pointed across the room where the book shelf was.

"Sure thing, Jas," he replied. He followed her over to the spot and raised his eyebrows, "What's up?"

"You need to be more careful," she gently admonished, "remember when you set off fireworks for the fourth of July last year?"

"Oh yeah," Genie said, adopting a southern accent, "Iago became a KFP."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Kentucky Fried Parrot," Genie replied in a southern accent.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and let a laugh escape her lips while shaking her head.

"Oh Genie!"

"Maybe I should have said Popeye's instead," he thought.

*******

Meanwhile, Doc and her Dad were walking into a Wall Mart. Doc's Dad had agreed to buy her a snack for her and Bonnie.

"Go pick out your snack," Doc's Dad suggested, "I'll be over in first-aid. We ran out of Band-Aids."

"Okay," Doc replied. "come on, you guys, let's go get something yummy to snack on for later."

"Can we get some fireflies?" Stuffy asked, "Extra crispy!"

"Stuffy," Doc giggled, "they don't sell those kinds of snacks here."

"They have gummy bears here," he pointed out.

"I'll get you a bag of those if you want, " Doc offered.

"No thanks. I want flies."

"Sorry. Okay, let's see…Dips Doodles, no. Pringles, no. Chex Mix, that would be perfect!"  
"Ooh, can I be the king?" Stuffy asked.

"Not Chess. Chex Mix. You know, cereal, pretzels, organic corn chips, fireflies…"

"Can we get it? Can we, Doc, please?"

"I was kidding. They don't' have fireflies in Chex Mix. But I Think I will get a bag." with that, she pulled down a bag of the all-natural Chex mix her parents usually bought.

"Doc, are you ready yet?" her Dad called from one aisle over.

Doc gasped and glanced down at the dragon.

"Quick! Dad's coming. GO stuffed!"

"But what about the-:

"Hurry!"

"Sheesh. Is it too much to ask to get a little snack around here?" he asked before going still in her arms.

Doc sighed with relief as she saw her Dad come around the corner.

"I found a snack for us, " Doc announced, holding up the bag.

"Great job, pumpkin," he praised, "why don't you go loo kit that bin of toys over there while I get one or two more things."

"Okay," she replied.

Walking towards the bin, she hadn't gotten very far when she spotted something that looked out of place. A machine that looked a lot like the one she had tried while at an arcade with her Dad and brother.

"What's that doing here?" Stuffy wondered aloud.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out."

Approaching the machine, Doc surveyed the animals inside.

A medium sized raccoon sat in plain view, while a calico kitten sat on the left and a pink and purple unicorn sat on the right. Her horn was glittery and she seemed to smiling at Doc.

"Hey there you guys," Doc greeted, "I'm Doc. I would love to take all of you home with me, but I can't. I only have enough for one of you." She dug into her pocket as she spoke. Pulling out fifty cents, she was about to stick it in when something small caught her eye.

The figure was tiny and she looked lonely. She was a country style dress and a purple bow in her hair.

"Ooh, ooh, Doc, can we get the firefly, please?"

"Stuffy, I told you, there' aren't any..huh?" she stopped when she noticed a firefly sitting next to the tiny figure she had spotted earlier.

"You're cute," Doc commented, "but I think I want her," she decided, glancing back at the tiny mouse.

"Aw, you don't' want o' Ray?" the firefly asked.

"It's not that I don't want you," Doc assured him, "I don't have money you're two of you. I'm sure someone will come along and take you home."

"You're the expert, Doc," Ray sighed.

Putting the fifty cents in the slot, Doc waited for the claw to descend.

Watching the claw's progress, Doc grinned as she saw it grab onto the tiny mouse.

Slipping her right hand underneath the opening to the machine, she was rewarded by the tiny mouse landing in her palm.

"Hey there," Doc greeted, "you're Olivia, right?"

"Yes," she replied, "I thought I was going to have to live in that dreadful machine forever."

"Nope," Doc said, "you're going to come home with us. This is my best friend, Stuffy."

"Hey!" Stuffy greeted. "Why didn't you like it in there?"

"All the other animals keep getting homes and they put new ones in every week. And then they leave so quickly, I don't get a chance to make friends. Except for Ray who's been in there for an awfully long time." "Well you'll make lots of friends back at my house. And you'll make friends at Bonnie's house too."

"I will? " Olivia asked.

"Yup."

"Hey, honey!" Doc's Dad called out, "I'm ready now."

"So am I," Doc announced, "I got my snack. And I made a new friend too."

"Okay. Let's pay for these things and then we can get you and the gang over to Bonnie's."

"Sounds good to me!"


End file.
